Koikokoro Awakening Love
by cloud-wolfbane
Summary: Sequel to Koinonayami Love Troubles. The wish has been made and now nothing will ever be the same.
1. Insanity

**Koikokoro** (Awakening Love)

Prologue: Insanity

It was a dreary day. Even though it was mid morning the sun still hadn't risen completely and only grey light splashed across the land. It crawled lazily through cracks in blinds as rain fell sluggishly outside. It was the type of day where most would crack open an eye for a moment before throwing their covers back over their heads to sleep.

Sesshomaru Taisho felt similarly, but as his alarm clock flickered 10: 30 he sat up from the soothing warmth of his blankets. He glanced out the window and sighed at the dreary atmosphere. He hated days like this, and even though he had no real obligations to full fill he had always forced himself out of bed before 11. It had been a good night too. There had been no dark dreams or haunting predictions, only an everlasting darkness that left him feeling rested.

As he climbed out of his bed and padded silently over to the wall to floor mirror on his closet door, he reminded himself that a good night's sleep did not promise a good day. The mirror in front of him showed a well built man in his mid twenties with silver hair stuck up in all directions from sleep. It only took a moment for him to brush his bangs down and pull his hair into a lose tail that reached his shoulder blades. His bangs parted naturally in the middle and mostly hid the stripe of maroon over his eyelids.

With his hair attended to he grabbed a silky black shirt from his closet and buttoned it up before slipping on a pair of loose khakis. For the kind of weather it suited to dress comfortably. Dressed and ready to face the world, he walked down the stairs quickly but quietly in his bare feet.

The cold wooden floors felt good on his toes as he headed for the scent of bacon in the kitchen. Inuyasha was the only one there with a half eaten plate of bacon and eggs. He looked up a bit surprised to see Sesshomaru up so late, before greeting," Oy aniki." He starred at Sesshomaru expectantly for answer like he did every morning for it was an unspoken rule in the Taisho household that how Sesshomaru responded to the greeting determined how the rest of the day would go. If he responded with a grunt and went on his way then everything was fine and a sigh of relief passed through everyone. If he responded with a very small smile and said, "Good Morning otouto-chan," then things were a bit off and at least one person need to stay around to watch him. If he responded with a cheerful laugh and a playful, "Your silly aniki, you know you were born first," then things were going to be rough and a few people needed to keep an eye on him.

It had been like that for almost five hundred years ago when Inuyasha had greeted his brother and the stoic prince Sesshomaru had burst into tears. It had been embarrassing and confusing for the whole family, even Sesshomaru who understood his condition the best. Physiatrists reasonably claimed that he was suffering from multiple personality disorder and just needed a bit of psychiatric treatment, but Sesshomaru knew better. His body housed something a bit more potent then another personality, and it all started when he made a wish in a completely alternate reality.

Realizing that he still hadn't responded, Sesshomaru grunted before grabbing his plate of barely cooking sausage and bacon with a small side of eggs. He sat down across from Inuyasha and silently ate his breakfast, not bothering to watch the relief cross his face. "I'm going into the city today to do some shopping for dad's birthday; do ya want me to pick something up?" Inuyasha asked his voice gruff despite the polite gesture. He was given free reign to be a juvenile as he wanted to 500 years ago, but now Sesshomaru needed help with remembering small things and it had forced even him to grow up a little.

"I am fine," Sesshomaru answered coldly as he stood and threw most of his plate in the trash. He hated the careful way people danced around him, like walking on eggshells. It used to be amusing when they were worried he might slice their heads off, but it was irritating now when the only problem was if he'd switch again.

As he walked down the main hallway towards the door, Sesshomaru decided that he would head to the office and get something productive accomplished, horrible weather or not. Next to his room was a cozy office space with a sleek black laptop and comfortable black chair.

He opened the lab top and click a button on the top. It whirled to life as he slid over and pulled out a battered leather journal. He flipped passed the pages watching as the handwriting changed sporadically. Some of it was smooth and cursive flowing flawlessly while some of it was also a nice cursive but larger and a little more spread out while the last handwriting was script and had the consistency of a fourth grader.

He opened to an empty page and wrote in the same small cursive that began the journal. _Something is wrong. I can feel it in the air that this calm day will have a rough ending._ He wrote.

His hand skipped down a line and the writing opened up and got a little bit larger. _I sense it too. We need to find someone or something. There is a zing of power in the air that is calling._

The writing changed back to the smaller cursive. _Are you positive? Have you asked your brother yet? I sense it too but this may be a false alarm._

Now the writing was ragged and large like a child. _Yes I sense it, strong and powerful and addictive. I want to see it. Please daddy let us find it!_

There was a pause in the writing before the small cursive returned. _Alright we will see what we can find, but try not to cause a scene this time. _

_Yes father._

_I'll try Daddy._

Sesshomaru dropped the pen with a clatter as he glanced over the sporadic writing. It was shorter than normal but quite a bit more important. With suppressed hope, he got out of the chair and left the room, completely ignoring the started computer.

His destination was the door, but before he could leave he had to pass through the main hallway. As he approached the sliding door entrance of the dining room, soft voices filtered through the thing sound barrier and he caught the conversation between his father and the other lords.

"Inutashio, really you have to decide soon," Ryuu grumbled.

"Truthfully we all believe it would be best to appoint Inuyasha as your heir for now. Sesshomaru is a fine warrior and would make a great strategist, but now a days he can only spend a few hours in the office before his mind gets strained," Houou remarked, his voice sad. Sesshomaru clenched his fist at the idea. He wasn't an invalid, he could function it was just that the flashes were getting more frequent lately.

"Even I'm worried about the boy," Toru sighed, his normally laughing demeanor crushed. Sesshomaru felt ready to growl out, of all the lords he expected Toru to back him up.

The crushing blow came when he heard his father's heavy sigh and the defeated words," I know, I know."

That was it, flick, click, switch; Sesshomaru was gone. His cold demeanor melted away to reveal dropping eyes and a quivering lip as tears streaked down his faded golden eyes. "ANIKI," he cried as he kneeled down and scrunched his head to his chest. "ANIKI NO," he screamed, rocking back and forth as he placed his shaking hands over his head.

In a flash the three lords and his father where at his side and Inuyasha came in seconds later. "Sesshomaru," Inutashio practically whispered. He hated seeing his son so distraught, so unreal.

Sesshomaru's eyes, no some one else's eyes starred up at Inutashio filled with tears before he flung his body into his strong arms. "Aniki, gomen ne," he cried softly, nuzzling against his suit jacket. A soft voice escaped Sesshomaru's mouth instead of his usual baritone, "I'm glad you're alright Engetsu."

* * *

Edit: A big chunk of important writing just disappeared and I didn't notice until a reread some of the writing. Why didn't anyone tell me it sounded weird? 


	2. Life Moves On

**Koikokoro** (Awakening Love)

Chapter One: Life Moves On

"Kagome get up you lazy oaf, you're going to be late," and insistent voice dove into Kagome's sleepy brain. She mumbled irritably before tugging her blankets more firmly over her head. Rain pattered lightly outside and was easily lulling her into a deeper sleep. "I'm warning you," the voice almost growled.

Kagome ignored the threat until suddenly the world moved and shook. She was thrown from her bed in a whir of blankets that tangled around her arms and legs. "Aww Naduki, what was that for?" Kagome scowled as she struggled to remove the blankets. It took a moment, but she managed to shove them off and stand to look at her roommate with a glare. (Of course the glare would have been a bit more effective if she was not dressed in a loose spaghetti strap top and mismatched flannel pajama pants with puppies running around on them.)

Her roommate glared right back over her rectangular glasses. She had a smirk on her face and one hand on her jutted out hip. "I did that as your kindly roommate to warn you that you have thirty minutes before a particularly hard biology test.," she responded, her smirk widening.

Kagome cursed violently as she jolted out of the room and into the bathroom. "Thanks Naduki," she called as she zipped by.

Naduki just chuckled as she moved over to the small kitchenette area and poured a small bowl of steamed white rice from the steamer. She set it on the table with a pair of chopsticks before sitting on the floor with her own breakfast. She had hardly touched it before Kagome raced out of the small bathroom in a pair of blue jeans. Her shirt was halfway over her head as she walked through the dorm. Quickly she tugged on the dark burgundy short sleeve shirt with black sleeves. The center of the shirt was plain except for two silver stripes that ran across her chest.

"Thanks," Kagome smiled as she swept up the bowl and devoured the rice in record time. "Wish me luck; I have a test on ten phylums in kingdom animalia," Kagome remarked as she grabbed her satchel and flung it over her shoulder as she ran out the door. Naduki followed her movements with a rueful shake of her head.

Years ago Kagome had had a mental breakdown in the middle of her high school English class, and even though she had been perfectly fine the next day dreams of disturbing clarity had appeared and would not leave. Theses dreams left her separated from her more girlish friends and seeking solace in her logical text books. In the end something inside of her had forced her to try for Japan's elite Tokyo University without any help from a prominent feeder school. She had not attended Todai High or been even remotely considered for Bell Liberty Academy like her class mate Kazuki-san, but through shear will power and a bit of good luck she had forced her way into the medical program, specifically the animal medical program. Her grades were average now, but even her professors were pleased with their 'nobody' B average student.

She ran through the stone walkways with impressive speed considering the weight of the bag she carried. She dodged through everyone easily enough, but near the science build she bumped her shoulder against somebody and nearly feel to the ground from the impact. "Gomen ne," she apologized before continuing on her way. She never looked back at the person, but she rubbed her shoulder in pain from the severe static shock that had passed between them. "Ouch," she grumbled as she ran up the stairs and into her classroom.

The floor had stark white tile and the class room tables sat two people in rows. The perimeter of the room was set up for lab groups with pentagon peninsulas attached to the wall. There were about six in the room and each was equipped with a gas pump, Bunsen burner, and test tube set.

Professor Shinichiro stood at the front of the class, his blue eyes glued to the clock on the back wall. Just as Kagome slid to halt inside the classroom he moved over to the door, his eyes never moving, before closing the door with a click. One student was unfortunate enough to be on the other side.

"Take your sets so we can begin the exam," he ordered smoothly as he moved to the furthest desk. He was dressed in a light blue suit and had slicked down black hair. Kagome smiled at him as she sat down. He could be a sarcastically rude professor, but he was an all around amusing guy that taught quite clearly, he just liked to watch his students squirm. The test he place in front of each student proved that.

Kagome bit her lip as she went through the answers. She had spent two days of serious memorization with Naduki to the point that she was dreaming of mollusks. It had paid off though as she breezed through the multiple choice and moved on to the essay questions. The last question made her grin. Name the annelids and give two characteristics of each. She could do this in her sleep.

When class was over Kagome handed in her test with a smile before heading back to her dorm. Knowing her roommate, Naduki was probably sprawled across the floor drawing again. Naduki was an excellent artist and she loved to watch someone create something. It was a great experience that had gotten her first interested in creative writing. The only problem was some of Naduki's pictures made her blushed from her head to her toes. That girl had little interests in boyfriends, and Kagome was getting a bit worried about where her references were coming from.

As she expect Naduki was in fact sprawled across the floor with tons of drawings surrounding her. Her brown hair was pulled into a messy bun and she was dressed in an ink splattered t-shirt. The only difference was that she had a friend sitting beside her. Ever sense the art department had been filled and Naduki had to move into the science department dorms, the entire female population of the art department had visited the dorm at least once. This time she at least recognized the person. "Hello Takahashi-san," Kagome greeted with a smile. She was never bothered by the numerous visitors Naduki received, they were rather a bit more lively then any of her classmates.

Takahashi smiled, "Hello again Higurashi-san. I was actually looking for you. I remember that dream you were telling Naduki-chan about and I was wondering if I could use a description of a few of those people in a drawing?"

"Rumiko-chan is in a slump with our final projects coming up," Naduki added with a playful grin.

"Well of course, I'd be glad to give you the description again. I've been wanting someone to draw my ideas," Kagome laughed as she sent a playful glare at her roommate. Rumiko smiled gratefully as she pulled out a pad of paper and her battered sketchpad. She never said a word as Kagome wove her enchanting tale of silver haired dog demons and perverted monks of brave demon slayers and cute kitsunes with flaming red hair. She spent the longest time describing one silver haired man with eyes like the sun but a face of cold marble. She carefully explained how each of her dream characters looked and acted until Rumiko had filled her pad with kanji and rough sketches.

"Kagome-san," Rumiko started slowly as she placed the pad down and let her pen fall beside it. It was strange for her to be so awkward and she never called Kagome by her first name. "I can't use this for my project drawings," she stated after a moment.

Kagome balked, "Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Actually everything is quiet wonderful. This story is amazing that you make it sound like you were really there. I don't feel comfortable borrowing such a thing," Rumiko responded, shaking her head.

Kagome sighed in relief as she pulled the artists hands into her own. "I would be honored if you could draw my story as only I could imagine it," she answered earnestly, wanting so badly for the story to come to life. "Please Takahashi-san," Kagome pleaded.

Picking up her supplies, Rumiko stood from the messy floor and responded, "I will try my hardest." With that said she turned and left, her fingers already twitching with anticipation. It was a grand tale.

"Man Kagome-chan if you had described it so vibrantly to me I would have drawn it a long time ago," Naduki remarked as she faced her friend.

Kagome grinned sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. "Heh guess I was inspired and got a little carried away," she blushed.

"A little," Naduki teased.

"Oh shush you, I need to get to work now anyways," Kagome grumbled as she went into the bedroom and grabbed her smaller side bag. "See you later," she called as she ran out the door. Kagome always walked from the dorms to a small animal hospital/humane society she worked at as an intern.

She entered through the back door where her thigh length lab coat hanged. She slipped it on over her casual clothes before pulling her hair into a ponytail. There was a shuffling in the caged area for strays and Kagome quickly went to see what was wrong. She was surprised to find her friend and colleague struggling to force a small pup into the euthanasia area of the clinic. The pup, which she had never seen before, was putting up a surprising fight for its small size. Its small teeth struck rapidly as it dodged away from Dr. Hokuto. They seemed to be playing a very fast paced game of keep away, but the doctor was rapidly cornering the pup.

"What's going on, what's wrong with him," Kagome cried as she finally got a good look at the dog. It was a beautiful Siberian husky pup with icy blue eyes and pure black markings that faded to grey along its sides. It was adorable.

"Nothing at all, but all the crates are at maximum capacity and this is the runt of the litter we just got in," the doctor replied. He made the mistake of taking his eyes of the pup and in a second it had sprinted around his legs and was heading at full speed for the door Kagome was blocking. With some difficulty she scooped the pup into her arms and held it tightly against her chest. "You can't kill," she paused as she looked down," her just for that." Kagome loved all dogs but she had a special place in her heart for the more wolfish looking ones.

"I can only feed so many dogs Kagome-chan, you have to understand," Hokuto sighed as he stood to his full height and ran his fingers through his reddish-brown hair.

Kagome felt ready to cry as the small body in her arms buried against her chest for comfort. "Then I'll take her," she claimed, her dark blue eyes alighting like a tempest. She could not keep dogs in her dorm or could really hide such a large breed, but she would not let the pup die.

Hokuto starred at her for a long time before he sighed. "Take the day off and take her home you crazy girl."

"Thank you, thank you," Kagome bowed before she left the clinic at a dash, she never removed her coat.

Naduki blinked in surprise as Kagome came running inside the living room area with her white coat on and the front bulging with something. "I'm so sorry," she apologized the moment she entered. She kneeled down and carefully unfolded her arms, revealing the soft fur of a husky puppy.

"Oh no," Naduki sighed as Kagome moved into the kitchen and unscrewed a can of dog food she kept for the occasional stray. The pup lifted her head with a yawn before slowly trotting over to the bowl Kagome poured. Despite its small size, the pup had the developed gait of a proper sledding dog. Her form was lean even with added milk fat and her eyes always gazed carefully around to be sure of her surroundings.

"I am sorry Naduki-chan, but I will find a place for her somewhere I promised, I just couldn't let her die, not so young," Kagome cooed as she kneeled beside the pup and ran her fingers through the sinfully soft fur.

Naduki rolled her eyes but didn't complain. She preferred cats herself, but there was no denying the puppy was adorable. "I trust you gome, I'm sure you'll figure something out. For now though, what's her name?"

Kagome starred at the light eyed pup for awhile, her brow scrunched in thought. Her eyes were truly gorgeous with the darkest blue being around the edges of the eye and pupil while the middle was so light it almost appeared white. "Cloud," she answered after a moment, "I like the name Cloud."

Naduki raised one eyebrow at the answer as she dug through her collection under the television. She pulled out an old, battered three disc game before turning to Kagome. "Cloud is a boy's name," she remarked.

Kagome chuckled as she spotted that game and ruffle the softest spot of fur between the puppy's ears. "Yeah I know, but I think it fits," she laughed as Cloud padded over to Naduki and lay down with another yawn. "Not that way girl, come on, into the bedroom," Kagome called as she walked into the shared bedroom. Cloud looked up and with a very heavy sigh, like it was the hardest thing in the world, got up and followed after her. Kagome changed into her pajamas quickly before slipping into her bed with her chemistry notebook.

Cloud glanced at the bed and got up on her hide legs. She was just high enough for her paws to reach the beginning of the mattress. Kagome moved to help her up, but was surprised when the pup backed away from her touch. Normally dogs loved her, but then she realized what Cloud was doing. With a running start the small dog leapt up onto the bed with room to spare and snuggled up against the warm curve of Kagome's body.

They fell asleep together like that until around three in the morning when Cloud passed her already large paws on Kagome's chest and pushed. As the air was force from her lungs Kagome sat up in surprise only to see Cloud's glinting eyes in the dark. "Oh," she murmured as she lifted up the pup and took her outside. She figured it might take awhile for her to get used to going outside with a leash, but it only took her a second to handle her business before they were back inside. "We'll go shopping tomorrow for some things," Kagome promised with a yawn as she picked Cloud up and hurried back to their bed. Her feet were freezing!

The next morning Kagome didn't have any class or work, but Naduki was long gone for her art classes. Kagome stretched until her shoulders popped before pulling Cloud's warm body into her lap. The husky produced massive amounts of heat and she could already feel her shirt plastered to her side with a thin layer of sweat despite the cool night. "Potty break," she teased as she headed back out the door and led Cloud around on the leash. Once more she went to the bathroom quite quickly and Kagome happily shuffled her back inside. It was still cold.

With a fresh bowl of food out, Kagome went into the small bathroom and quickly washed up. When she came out, Cloud was curled up on the couch with her nose stuck under her paws. Her ears flicked at the noise and she opened one nearly white eye to watch Kagome's movements.

"We'll get you some more food and some bones today," Kagome remarked after she pulled her light blue shirt and shifted her dark jeans. "Come on," she called, and with another one of those loud sighs, Cloud jumped off the couch and sat at Kagome's heel for the leash. "You are being rather complacent for a husky," she remarked as she clipped the leash onto a thick red collar she had put there last night.

Cloud almost looked like she was smirking.

Kagome turned her lips down in a suspicious pout but there was not much more she could do then head out the door with the mischievous pup at her heels. They walked down the college walkway and out into the busier, public streets. Few noticed Cloud, but a couple of people gave Kagome curious looks. She ignored them as she found the small corner shop she had been searching for. It was probably the only shop for miles that would let a dog inside.

It was a quite little brick building with an upper floor apartment for the family that owned it. The front of the store held a collection of homemade doggie treats while the rest was filled with toys, leashes, cages, beds, and food. Kagome smiled and waved at the elderly lady working in the front before she moved through the toy aisle. Cloud sniffed around, but unlike most pups she didn't snap at anything or try to take something. She moved all through the line before sitting beside a palled of white rawhide bones.

"Is that what you want," Kagome asked as she picked up three of them. Cloud lifted up on her hind legs and took one of the bones into her mouth with a click. "Guess that's a yes," she laughed before moved through the food department. Kagome picked up the first bag she found that didn't have corn listed anywhere in the ingredients.

"Cute puppy," the old lady commented with a smile as she rung up Kagome's purchase. "Huskies can be hyper though and though they aren't normally picky eaters you have to watch them or they won't eat. They are breed to only need one large meal a day," she offered her advise with a smile, not sure if Kagome had done her research or not.

Kagome grinned in return as she picked up her bags and left the store. She wasn't surprised by the hyper comment, but the bit about the food was curious. She had noticed that for a puppy Cloud didn't really seem to eat much.

Kagome sighed as she keened against the rough wall of the store. She still did not know what to do about Cloud and the dorms. It would be easy to find a good home for a cute pup like her, but she was attached now. Was there anyway she could keep the pup for herself? She sighed softly in contemplation before Cloud jolted her out of her thoughts with a growl. It was a deep violent growl that started low in her throat and rumbled through her entire body.

"Cloud," Kagome blinked in surprise at the sound. Huskies where not bred to make noise. They were remarkable quiet dogs so that when pulling a sled they would not cause any avalanches. Most huskies only made noise for two reasons; one if they needed to go to the bathroom they would bark at their owner before heading over to the door and two if they were stuck in a create they would use every range possible to express their discomfort at being encaged. Growling shouldn't have even been in their vocabulary. Huskies where some of the nicest dogs out there, bred to be kind to all humans and most dogs so that there weren't many fights within a sled team. If Cloud was growling then something was clearly wrong.

Kagome backed up until her back was pressed against the concrete. It was safest to have her back covered, she rationalized. As she searched the empting streets for the problem she greatly wished she had her bow at her side. 'Wait why would I wish for my bow, I don't even own one, let alone know how to use it? There is no one here, I shouldn't be freaking out,' she thought, even as her eyes wildly searched the area in front of her. Cloud snarled again, baring her baby fangs to the wind.

"Kagome," a deep voice whispered in her ear, sending tremors down her spine. She jolted, turning to the voice, but no one was there.

"Who," she called, voice sounding small even to her.

"You know who I am," the voice whispered, wrapping around her body and encasing her in cold, like being dumped in a frozen river. The darkness was seeping into her body and coating her insides until she could hardly breathe.

"Ankoku," Kagome cried softly as painful tears streaked down her face. She could remember now. A frightening dream amongst all her others. She remembered a dream of cold darkness and the figure born of that darkness.

"Yes," the voice hissed in her ear, tickling the lobe and increasing her shiver until her breathing came out as a thick white fog.

"No," Kagome whimpered, and suddenly the darkness was being flashed away, ripped away from her own light and Cloud. The little pup and wrapped its jaws around the writhing darkness and had torn the mist away. It still swarmed near by, a shadow in the corner. Waiting.

Kagome didn't wait. She turned and ran. Most of the buildings near by would be closed, but she knew one that wasn't. Her legs strained as she made it the block down to a small café she had heard of once. Cloud was right at her side, almost running leisurely compared to wild steps. Soon they were there, just as the darkness curled around her neck she slammed through the swinging doors and it was flung away once more.

The group inside, a family looked up in surprise. Kagome hadn't noticed the closed for cleaning sign up. "Help," she gasped, through gulps of air.

"Are you alright," a man asked. Kagome jolted her head up in surprise as she gazed at him. He had kind gold eyes and long silvery hair in a loose tail.

She smiled before she passed out.

* * *

The dog in this story is based off of my own Siberian husky so if anyone tells me that her actions are impossible, well come here and talk to her then. She did all those things as a puppy except for the removal of darkness thing and running away from the doctor. I got her from a breeder. So this chapter is thanks to her, who would not leave me alone while writing this, and to my pal Ice from aim that asked me if I was going to write a sequel.

If the Ankoku thing freaked you out then go to Love Troubles and look through the chapters. In one she had a dream about him that I never went anywhere with. Well no he's back.


	3. A moment of Clarity

Koikokoro (Awakening Love)

Chapter Two: A moment of Clarity

Five hundred years ago Sesshomaru's world was put on pause.

It started on a normal morning. Sesshomaru performed his daily training in the dojo, working through his complicated sword katas and basic blocking maneuvers before working his way to the kitchen for a quick bite of dried meat.

Inuyasha was already in the kitchen, munching loudly on whatever it was that the cooks had made for him. He looked up, a bit of rice on his face, and grumbled," Oi morning aniki." Inuyasha wasn't one for pleasantries, but he did so enjoy irritating his brother in the morning.

The cooks still working in the kitchen were still watching Sesshomaru's response to the greeting long after Inuyasha returned to his food, and it was them that got to see the remarkable sight of him with a very small smile on his pale features. "Morning," he returned before moving to a bowl of dried meat that had been left out for him.

Inuyasha looked up curiously, before shrugging and returning to his meal. It was the first time his brother had ever responded, but he just figured that the icicle prince was actually in a good mood for once. It was later as he was leaving that things got very strange. Firstly Sesshomaru was always the first to leave, but as Inuyasha got up he was still sitting there slowly chewing the meat. "See ya, Aniki," he remarked, trying to announce that he was the first to leave as he headed out the door.

Inuyasha and the entire kitchen staff froze as a foreign sound left Sesshomaru's mouth. It was a soft chiming sound that bubbled with emotion. It was laughter, but that couldn't be right. Inuyasha sprung around to see Sesshomaru still laughing before he remarked," You're so silly, don't tease me. You know you were born first."

If Inuyasha had had anything in his hands, it would have been dropped to the floor. "Stay here Sesshomaru, stay right here," Inuyasha ordered as he quickly decided to find father. He was slightly surprised when Sesshomaru didn't say anything before he sped out the door and towards the lounging room. He burst through the door with a gasp, his breathe short more from surprise then fatigue. "Father!" he cried, his hands shaking. Inuyasha was a warrior in his own right, and though he did not get along very well with Sesshomaru he still cared for his brother. "Something is wrong with Sesshomaru."

Inutashio was standing the moment the door slammed open. He was used to Inuyasha's occasional outburst, but never anything about Sesshomaru's wellbeing. "What happened," he demanded, turning to his youngest son. At his side the other lords he had been having a meeting with stood as well. Toru, Hokado and his son Houou, and Sou and his son Ryuu were all visiting the western palace to meet and basically renew their friendships to keep the taiyoukai four strong. Sesshomaru should have been there earlier, but Inutashio hadn't realized how serious it was.

Inuyasha just shook his head and pointed before racing back to the kitchen, the lords and princes followed. Sesshomaru was still sitting there, his bowl now empty. "Aniki," he called as Inuyasha came back. He stood quickly and walked over to embrace him.

Inutashio starred for a moment. There really was no response to that. "Sesshomaru," he called softly, placing his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Sesshomaru stood back and looked him straight in the eyes before answering," Why are you calling me Sesshomaru? My name is Mangetsu and who are you?"

Five hundred years in the future as Mangetsu snuggled against him, Inutashio could still remember his own son forgetting who he was. At the time no one was really sure what was wrong with Sesshomaru, but as time past most physiologists diagnosised him with dissociative identity disorder. Sesshomaru instantly said no, and when one of the doctors suggest they film Sesshomaru in his change and then show him the video Sesshomaru still said that he did not have the disorder. No one really knew what to do with him or his two separate identities.

"Mangetsu," Inutashio called softly as he shook the emotional boy's shoulder. He had finally learned their names a few years ago and a bit of counseling for himself taught him how to handle them. Mangetsu was childish and cried quiet a bit, but he could handle him well enough.

It was Engetsu that bothered him. Engetsu acted like a younger version of Sesshomaru, but when his doctor reviewed a bit of footage from him. He looked the demon lord straight in the face and told him," I don't know if this is your fault or not, but that child was sexually abused and if not then viciously physically abused. When an identity is created it is to escape a reality their brain cannot accept." Inutashio never responded to the remark, but he worried if there was something his eldest wasn't telling him.

"Inutashio," a voice from his lap called.

The Taiyoukai looked down to find Engetsu's serious eyes peering up at him. He sighed, 'spoke to soon.' Inutashio released his hold to give Engetsu room to move. It didn't take the boy long to shift away from him and sit cross legged on the floor. It was unusual that Engetsu called him by name. Most time the two boys were not thinking clearly enough to respond to outside stimuli and got their memories confused with reality. "Is something the matter?" he asked, wondering about the smoldering gaze.

Engetsu nodded slowly before answering, "We have been sensing something for some time and Mangetsu confirmed it this morning. We need to find the source of what is calling to us. It is important."

Toru's scarlet gaze glittered curiously as he knelled down. "What is it that you sense?"

"I'm sorry Lord Toru, but we cannot tell you yet," Engetsu responded quickly, surprising the tiger youkai, he hadn't realized that the boy knew his name. "I have to go," he remarked, standing.

Inutashio stood with him. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go alone," he spoke, determined.

"Then you and you alone come with me," Engetsu answered with a challenging look.

Inutashio met his stare just as sternly, but it was strange to see his son's face behind those emotion filled eyes. "Alright then," he responded, standing. "Please just enjoy your day together while we are out," he told the lords. They all nodded in agreement and not for the first time Inutashio was thankful for how close all the lords were.

Engetsu took a step forward, but he was unsteady in the body for a moment before he got his bearings. "We should hurry," he remarked before heading quickly for the door. Inutashio followed after him, and together the duo made their way to the capital city. Engetsu some how managed to hail a cab that took them straight to Todai.

Inutashio was more curious then anything as he walked beside Engetsu through the student filled pathways. They were almost in the middle of the university grounds when some girl came running from around the corner and nearly ran Engetsu over before continuing on with a yelled 'sorry'. Engetsu gasped and then sighed as if all his stress was released before falling against his guardian.

When he looked up it was Sesshomaru's eyes that greeted Inutashio. "We are close," he said strangely before standing straight on his own. "We wish to head to the café now," Sesshomaru commented as he turned in the direction of the Crescent café. Inutashio followed once more, this time more confused then ever.

The crescent café was a beautiful building that mixed the old and the new in a comforting blend. It was started by Inutashio's second mate, Izayoi. She had found that her mate's business bloomed with little help and moved her interests elsewhere. In a moment of extreme boredom she found two hobbies. The first was painting and the second was baking. With a bunch of money and skill it did not take long for her to make a café that served tasty, but cheap, pastries during the day and rich dinners at night. Many of the college students loved the place for its dark blue drapes and entrancing moon and star patterns hidden everywhere. She had a contest going that anyone who could find all the moons would win food for life. The last one had yet to be found.

Sesshomaru, despite all the students, found the place very soothing and tried to visit as often as he could. When he walked in the place was empty. It was closed for cleaning but all of the lords, his half brother, Izayoi, and surprisingly his mother was there. She had left to travel about fifty years ago and came around randomly to visit him. Glancing at her worried eyes he guessed she had heard of his disaster this morning.

No one greeted him, not sure who he was exactly until Inutashio made some sign behind him signaling everything was okay, but as Sesshomaru felt the heat of so many eyes on him he felt a pressure in his mind. It built to a headache until he just turned and headed back for the door. "I need to walk, I'll be back soon," he said before disappearing. No one followed him, respecting his wishes after scenting the anger building up.

"How has he been doing?" Sakura asked, turning to her ex-mate and friend.

The demon lord sighed as he ran his hand through his silky hair. "He seems to be switching more and more often now and I'm worried. He worries me when he speaks in the plural, he didn't use to do that."

The room was silent for awhile. There really wasn't anything to say that had not already been said. Inutashio moved to say something when the door was torn open. A woman, face flushed in fear and exhaustion, and her dog came barreling in. The dog turned back to the door instantly and started to growl. While the girl gasped for help.

"Are you alright?" Inutashio asked as the girl spun around to face him. He was surprised to see her jolt and then smile at the sight of him. She whispered something before she fell backwards in a dead faint that almost made him miss catching her. He looked down at the small black haired woman in open curiosity. How could this young human possible know the true name of his son?

"Is she okay?" Izayoi asked as she peered over her mate's shoulder.

"She will be fine I'm sure, just exhausted," he answered automatically, and swinging her effortlessly into his arms he moved to the stairs leading up to a small room above the café. He placed her on the bed and careful removed her shoes before turning to leave her to her rest. He was almost surprised to see her pup standing in the doorway. The dog had its hackles raised and soft puppy fangs bared, but for an instant her small black pupils flash red against ice blue.

Any normal dog, let alone pup, would never growl at an Inuyoukai of any kind but here this little one stood warning him. He could hear the message in her growls, "She saved me and I will risk my life to save her if you so dare lay a claw upon her."

Inutashio smiled at the bravery and gently growled back, "I wish no harm of this child, I sense great good in her and respect such innocence." The pup looked pleased and quickly zipped around him and onto the bed. She curled close to her charge and lay down but never closed her icy orbs.

Inutashio left the room with a worried look on his face. He could already tell that the woman did not possess an ordinary dog. She had tamed, with what seemed to be surprising ease, what Inuyoukai called a hellhound. They were not real hellhounds but they were demon souls that had been accidentally placed in a dog. They were normally extremely violent and sometimes crazy. The dog seemed to be neither and he had to wonder what the woman did exactly. Not to mention the fact that she had reeked of darkness. It smelled as if darkness had literally covered her completely, but there was a burnt ness about it that seemed as if she had forced it away. There were two problems with this assessment, however, number one was the fact that why would darkness so powerful even be after a weak human, and two how could such a powerful darkness be driven away by a weak human.

"You look a little sullen," Toru commented as soon as he came down the stairs.

"Its nothing I'm sure, she will be fine," he answered, knowing that Toru would see through his lies. The tiger made a discrete grin; he would corner the Inuyoukai later.

"Poor thing, I'll make some fresh scones for when she wakes up," Izayoi remarked as she moved into the kitchen area, followed by Sesshomaru's mother, Sakura.

Sakura watched as the other woman flittered about the kitchen with ease, pulling things off shelves and counters without even glancing at them. "You're worried," she commented.

Izayoi sighed, not looking up from her work. "I know when Inu has something on his mind, I would be dense to not. And Sesshomaru today, I've never seen Engetsu and Mangetsu so lucid and then to ask to leave like that. I know he is your son but I care for him to even if he may hate me. Something is going on, be it good or bad I can sense a change on the horizon."

Sakura laughed humorlessly. "You're right about that, something speaks of change in the air, but for my son's sake may it be good," she sighed.

"Yes, it has been hard for him these last five hundred years," Izayoi remarked.

"Really I wonder if it is him that it has been hard on or us. He has always been fine with the personalities in his body," Sakura commented, watching her old friend work the dough into shapes.

They both stopped moving, however, when the door bell chimed. Sesshomaru was back.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short but this seemed like a good torturing spot to stop. 


	4. Time can Play

**Koikokoro (Awakening Love)**

**Chapter Three: Time Will Play **

In was silent. Dead silent. No one in the shop dared to even breathe as Sesshomaru came in. He had his stoic mask up, a good sign that it was in fact Sesshomaru. A good sign. He glanced around at the occupants of the room before moving behind the side counter. He pulled out a mug and poured the hot coffee that had been sitting out. He brought the mug to his lips and sipped at it. To the trained eye his brow twitched just a bit before he place the cup back down. He picked up a container of hazelnut and vanilla creamer and after swishing it around poured a generous amount into his mug.

It stayed dead silent even as he padded up the stairs to the uppers rooms. Only the creaking on the floor boards could be heard. Sesshomaru took a long drag on the scorching hot liquid as he ascended the staircase. It was hotter up stairs and he undid the first few buttons of his shirt. The coffee didn't really help but he knew he would need the caffeine to stave off his oncoming headache.

At the top of the steps he turned to head into the off stairs office when he noticed the adjacent bedroom door was almost completely closed. It was normally left open to circulate air but now there was only an inch of space left. He turned toward the door and very lightly pressed it open with the tips of his fingers. The door opened silently on well oiled hinges and a short blast of cool air hit him. The ceiling fan was running on high and the large blades did well to cool the small room.

He glanced around quickly, but sensing no threat he turned to return to the office when a soft flitter of sound danced across his sensitive ears. He turned about so swiftly it almost made his head swim. He recognized that tone and as he flared his nostrils to take in as much scent as possible he was swamped with a scent he only knew in his dreams; that intoxicating, innocent, wild scent that ensnared his senses. He closed his eyes and felt drunk on it. Only SHE smelled like that.

He felt a clawing in his mind and struggle of souls and Engetsu and Mangetsu clamored to the surface, bore through his brain and body and roared for freedom, but for the first time sense he had received their bodiless souls he forced them back. "No, boys, not this time," he growled back. Mangetsu settled down after awhile but it took a few minutes for Engetsu to stop clawing.

He moved towards the bed slowly for even though he would never admit it he didn't want her to disappear, to just be another dream. Just as he got close enough to see her face he was surprise to find large ice blue eyes starring at him. "What do you want," a little Siberian husky snapped at him.

For a moment even Sesshomaru was shocked. "She is my mate," he growled back.

"Your mate? I smell a bit of her on you and vice versa but it is so faint you could not possibly be mates," the pup challenged.

Sesshomaru moved forward his claws flashing as he went to slit the insolent whelps throat, but gentle fingers over his wrist stopped him. "Don't Sesshomaru; she's just being protective," Kagome told him calmly looking up at him with the large blue eyes that haunted him more than her heady scent.

"You remember?" He asked relaxing his tense arm muscles as looked at her, taking in every feature.

"Remember," Kagome repeated as she released her hold and grasped her head. A painful headache was blooming behind her eyes. Flashes of distorted images rushed through her mind. A silent scream escaped her mouth as she tried to force back the images that had haunted her since that night so many years ago. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and the twins…Engetsu and Mangetsu they were all there haunting her.

"Kagome calm down," Sesshomaru spoke firmly as he grasped her shoulders and gave her a shake. He could smell her fear and anxiety and hear her heart rate soar. Any higher and she would go into shock.

For a moment she seemed to waver between reality and her dreams before her heart beat slowly descended and the scent of fear faded. Cloud rubbed up against her side and placed her head on her lap for comfort, looking up at her with big blue eyes. "You're the one," Kagome gasped as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

He nodded his head as he released his grip. "How much can you remember?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head as she stood up, Cloud following after her. "How can you be real," she asked. Kagome felt like crying as she looked upon the man that had made her crazy.

Sesshomaru took a step towards her, to calm her down or something anything to get he fear out of her eyes, but his movement only made it worse. Tears sprung up and with a cry she turned and ran down the stairs, Cloud following close behind.

* * *

"Do you think that girl will be okay?" Izayoi asked as she exited the kitchen door with a pan of hot scones. "I mean Sesshomaru is up there now."

"I doubt he'll even notice," Inutashio chuckled as he pulled out one of the hot pastries and before Izayoi could smack his hand took a big bite of it. "Hmm you added honey," he groaned as he took another bite.

"Don't be a glutton, these aren't for you," Izayoi pursed her lips and smacked his hand with her spoon for good measure after putting the pan down.

"Ohh," he cried as he blew in his hand, his eyes theatrically getting bigger as he pouted.

"Big oaf, that's what you get," Sakura laughed as she walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of sliced almonds.

"Thank you," Izayoi replied as she took the bowl and sprinkled the roasted almonds on the honey coated scones.

"You ladies are so mean. Making such delicious things and then telling us we can't have them," Toru commented in mock hurt as he walked over to them.

"Someone has to keep you demons in line," Sakura added right back. Everyone laughed at her remark, but a sudden cry from upstairs halted their humor.

"Sesshomaru," Inutashio growled as he moved to run up the stairs, but Kagome came sprinting down before he could. She ran past Inutashio and was about to head out the door when a blast of warm air knocked her backwards.

In a flash of speed Sesshomaru hadn't used in over four hundred years he appeared in front of her in his true 'humanoid form'. His checks held two magenta stripes and his brow donned a teal crescent moon. His eyes were a deeper more vibrant gold and his fingers where tipped in claws. "Kagome," he called her name firmly.

"Sesshomaru let me go," she cried, holding her head with one hand.

"Kagome you can't say my name like that and not tell me you don't remember me, you don't remember the twins," he stated calmly.

"Don't talk to me about the twins Sesshomaru, not them. You don't think I remember. You don't think I don't remember the pain in my chest as Mangetsu burned to ash and Engetsu followed to kill that hellish spider. I remember it all but it was just a dream, just a dream," she cried.

"No it wasn't. It wasn't a dream. It happened. Not in this dimension or time but it happened," Sesshomaru growled, showing more emotion then anyone in the room besides Kagome had ever seen.

"What do you mean a different dimension," Kagome yelled throwing her arms out in challenge.

"I made a wish. I made a wish on the Shikon that it had never existed that the four souls never combined to make it. Apparently it was a selfless wish and the jewel disappeared. I never could have guessed what it did. I woke up as a young boy with my father and mother still alive. Mother was suppose to die by the claws of a demon that had taken the Shikon and then my father was supposed to kill the demon and give the jewel to the demon slayers village, but without the jewel my mother lived and with my knowledge of the future I also stopped father's death from ever occurring, but something unexpected happened. Engetsu and Mangetsu's souls were still here, were still with me, but they had no bodies of their own. I let them have mine," Sesshomaru explained in one large breath. The one secret he had promised never to reveal until Kagome appeared.

Sakura, Izayoi, Inutashio, and every other demon in the room gasped at the tale they were hearing. Kagome on the other hand fell to her knees. "Our boys, they're with you," she cried.

Sesshomaru kneeled down in front of her and in a flash Mangetsu was their hugging her and crying back. "Its okay momma we are here now. You're not crazy," he soothed.

"Father kept us safe," Engetsu was there now and hugging her as well, nuzzling against her neck.

It took a moment but as Inutashio interpreted the conversation he understood. "Father, mother, oh gods," he whispered.

"It really wasn't a dream," Kagome whispered as she hugged Engetsu to her. It was great to hear their voices again.

"No just another reality," Engetsu answered as he patted her back. "Now we know you're safe Mangetsu and I can finally rest in piece," he sighed.

Jerking her head up, Kagome blurted, "What?"

"We have no body to go to mother and only father's great power has kept us here so we could see you one last time. If we stay much longer the amount of power needed will drain father until he is only a shell. The Shinigama won't let us stay now that we've seen you," Engetsu answered with a sad smile.

"So soon?" Kagome felt hot tears run down her face, but she knew she had to let them go. The gods would not allow them such freedom any longer.

Whipping away her tear, Engetsu smiled again before whispering, "Goodbye." From behind Sesshomaru's body there was a flicker of something, a shadow before the clean slice of a weapon was heard throughout the room. Engetsu was gone.

"Goodbye Momma," Mangetsu called as he appeared and then the same slashing sound was heard. Mangetsu was gone.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered and for the first time in five hundred years he had his body completely to himself. He thought it would be a relief, but there was emptiness in his heart, an unexplainable sensation. He tried to give it a name but before he could think much over what had just happened his brain shut down. The light was gone.

* * *

_Sorry it is so ridiculously short, but this seemed like the best place to stop. A bunch of things were explained so I hope you paid attention. _


	5. Reconciliation

**Koikokoro (Awakening Love)**

**Chapter Four: Reconciliation**

**Dedicated to: **Chimamireyuki Hiroya

Kagome found herself back in her bed. Cloud was curled at her side the warmth she exuded making her almost too hot. Sesshomaru rested with his upper body in her lap. He was also warm but the gentle look on his face could not make her move him. Kagome could remember all the times she had spent with him. The times he had been cruel and mean and also the times he had been kind and gentle. They had been accidental mates and though she had loved her sons she had always feared him after what he had done to her, but now that no longer existed. She had the memory but it had never really happened to her, now only the good times for vivid in her mind. It was a strange feeling, but she guessed it no longer mattered. There would be no pups between them this time.

Kagome had begun to doze off when Sesshomaru shifted. She blinked lethargically before looking down at him. She found him strangely more attractive with shorter hair and when he looked up at her she was shocked at how human he seemed. His markings were still there and she could feel the sharp points of his claws against her clothes, but something in his eyes seemed different. The new life he had lived; surrounded by his loving parents and with the souls of his sons in his body had mellowed him out. He did not have the harshness that death and killing brought. His life had been simultaneously harder and easier then the one before.

"Morning," Kagome whispered and brushed a straw piece of hair from his eye. She felt oddly affectionate towards him.

"Evening," he responded tilting his head towards the window, but his eyes were playful as he sat up and stretched. He looked cat-like as he flexed his arms over his head and arched his back. His shirt pulled up slightly revealing the detail of his chest and the start of the stripes he had along his hips.

Kagome had the urge to reach out and touch him but resisted it. Her stomach growled after a moment and she looked down embarrassed.

Sesshomaru stood and offered her his hand. "I believe mother and Izayoi just finished dinner, would you like to join my family?"

Kagome took his hand and stood with his help, her legs buzzing with sleep. She felt as if she was being asked on a first date. It was somehow amusing and she laughed and the idea. He gave her strange look but did not comment on it. With out letting go of her hand he lead her down the stairs and into the shop. Kagome wondered suddenly if he had that same affectionate feeling.

The most powerful demons in the world sat at the table in the middle of Crescent café, and all of them had their minds on the same thing. They were all wondering how Sesshomaru would be now that the souls that had been his burned for 500 years were gone. When they heard Sesshomaru and Kagome coming down for dinner they were all surprised.

Sesshomaru came down first with Kagome close behind. They had come down the stairs holding hands and Kagome had expected him to drop them, but like that night that would forever exist in both their dreams he never let go. He led her to an empty chair and with gentlemanly care he pulled out her chair for her. Kagome blushed as she sat down and tried desperately not to look at anyone. She was comfortable around Sesshomaru but these other demons were different. Inuyasha used to be a friend and she had considered Lord Toru one for a time as well but it was not the same now. It would never be.

"How are you feeling dear," Izayoi finally broke the silence by asking.

Kagome looking up surprised before smiling in relief. "I feel much better now, I'm not really sure what happened but thank you."

Sesshomaru looked over his aura surprisingly protective as he asked," Did something happen?"

Kagome shrugged. "I'm not sure I was on my way back to the dorm when a darkness of some sort attacked me. It's all very hazy."

Sesshomaru's brows knitted for a moment but he returned to his food without comment.

Others at the table watched the exchange with batted breath. They had all had time to digest and interrupt the conversation from earlier and none were entirely sure what to think about it. It explained a great deal and absolutely nothing at the same time. The shear idea of Sesshomaru having pups with a human was incomprehensible. Of course the idea of Sesshomaru being crazy, no matter how much proof was presented, had always seemed wrong as well. The story of the twins, their souls locked in the disaster of Sesshomaru's wish, was somehow more believable. It was only Kagome that made the whole picture incomplete.

She was so…pleasant.

…and wonderful.

How could Sesshomaru ever get involved with this girl? And yet the hellion that padded faithfully at her side proved that this girl attracted demons. Something about her scent or demeanor just drew them to her. Inu could feel the pull and he guessed that it was strongest around Inuyoukai.

Just as the conundrum that was Kagome and Sesshomaru's relationship grew, Kagome stood suddenly. "I should be going back. My roommate must be frantic. I'm not usually this late," she comment, her scent nervous but truthful.

Inu stood at the statement, "Then let me escort you back, you can never tell if shadow demons are gone."

"_I'm perfectly capable of defending my own charge. I have never met so many rude dogs_," Cloud snapped, holding her tail and ears high in challenge, but not yet full grown the little hellion just looked cute. Her fur was fluffed up around her like a cat and she was simply to cute to be frightening. Even the flashes of red in her icy gaze could not make her look in the least bit frightening, proven by the way the entire room ignored her. She huffed and moved closer to her master's side.

"No I will escort her," Sesshomaru interrupted, his eyes determined. Before Kagome could argue he took her by the arm and led her out. Once more the people at the table watched with surprise. Sesshomaru had not shown such determination since that day five hundred years ago.

Sesshomaru The Killing Perfection was back.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, really you don't have to," Kagome pleaded as she was dragged along. His hold didn't hurt, but it was firm and he kept a fast pace. 

"I believe we have things to discuss," Sesshomaru stated flatly, slowing down his stride.

"What could we possibly have to discuss? This is a different dimension everything is different and we have nothing connecting us anymore," Kagome argued firmly, but somehow her own words stung.

Sesshomaru spun her around to face him and held her firmly. "Look me in the eye Kagome and tell me you feel nothing," he snapped. Cloud growled viciously at his treatment, but she was ignored.

Kagome looked him directly in the eye and opened her mouth to say something, anything, but she could not. In all honesty she could not admit that she felt nothing. There was pain her chest a flame that would not be smothered. With other thought she placed her hand on the curve of her neck with a warm buzz had started.

"You feel it then," Sesshomaru stated as he took her other hand and placed it over his heart. Beneath the silky fabric Kagome could feel a pulsing heat that warm her very soul.

"Impossible."

"Hardly," Sesshomaru let a smirk cross his features. "The very world has rewritten itself because of a single wish. Is it really that strange that we are still mates?"

Kagome gawked. "But it hasn't been… consecrated yet," she stammered.

The smirk widened. "That can be arranged," Sesshomaru responded. He was feeling amazingly playful; the greatest weight in the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome spoke his name in warning. Eyes narrowed, back stiff, jaw clenched, she was serious. "It was not a good union to begin with, it was a mistake. Did you forget what you did to me?" she snapped and with all her will she freed herself of his hold and raced home.

Sesshomaru stood in the streets for a moment, dazed and sullen. Then with the same determination she had showed him he followed after her. He caught her at the door, jerking her into him by her wrist just as she had knocked on the door. She spun around, eyes wide but not all that surprised. "I remember what I did and regret it dearly, but I will show you the difference," Sesshomaru barely whispered but his conviction was greater then the loudest bellow. He swooped down and kissed his mate with all the gentleness and care he should have given the first time.

Kagome was astonished at first and then forgiving. This was a world of second chances, had she not felt something for this man, demon, before everything had ended. Perhaps it wouldn't be _so_ bad.

"Eh hem," someone coughed behind them and Kagome spun around, her face hot with embarrassment. Naduki stood there with a knowing grin on her lips and her hand stuck on her jutting out hip. She looked smug and womanly, and all the more embarrassing to poor Kagome.

Sesshomaru gave a slight inclination of his head to the girl before placing a peck on Kagome's forehead and heading down the stairs. "I will see you tomorrow," he stated and then was gone.

Kagome watched his retreating figure until he was gone into the shadows. "Naduki," she threatened when she turned around.

"I like your choice in men, he is very hot. He would make a great character in one of my manga," Naduki offered as he headed back into the dorm.

Blushing, Kagome spluttered, "Wha, no you wouldn't dare." Even as she denyed it Kagome could see all of Naduki's manga flashing vibrantly through her mind. Sesshomaru would be furious.

"You have to admit he would fit the part magnificently," Naduki grinned as she held her hand out where he pictures were scattered all over the floor.

Kagome looked at all the different men drawn about the pages and she had to admit that Sesshomaru really did look a character straight out of one of Naduki's manga. He had the face and hair for it, maybe it was the ponytail. Kagome laughed at the thought and shrugged. "Maybe, but just don't let him see it."

Naduki, who was not even remotely that kind of girl, looked ready to squeal. "So he'll be around more often."

Kagome laughed but nodded slowly as she leaned down to scratch Cloud behind the ears. "Yes, I believe he will."

"So what's mystery man's name?"

"Sesshomaru," Kagome answered, smiling softly. "His name is Sesshomaru."

* * *

"_You drove them together?"_

Ankoku smirked, his fangs gleaming with fresh blood. "Yes master I chased her right into the building," he hissed, tongue flickering out like a snake.

"_Good, very good, Kumo fixed what had been broken, now we only need to wait._"

"Do you think it will still happen? It was hard to produce the first set of twins," Ankoku asked, reclining back on a throne of skulls in the endless world of darkness and flames in which he resided.

"_It was wrong the first time. It had to be consensual. This time, yes, this time it will be right._"

Ankoku whipped the blood splattered across his face, enjoying the metallic scent that hit his nose as he flicked it away. "Then I will leave them be for now. Watching, only watching, until the children mixed from the love of miko and demon, cursed by the gods, are born."

"_Then we can bathe in the blood of the world as the mighty House of the Moon and the very gods themselves fall to the creatures they have scorned_."

* * *

_**Author's note: Sorry it's so short but you know how I am. For those of you wondering what the heck the conversation between Naduki and Kagome is about, first you need to know that Naduki is actually the Mangaka for a yaoi series called Our Kingdom that I own. She is insinuating that Sesshomaru makes a good yaoi character and she wants to draw him. If you do not know what yaoi is then look it up. I actually used a bunch of names from my manga/yaoi collection for all the side characters and for those of you who don't know the girl from before that was going to draw Kagome's story, **__**Rumiko, is actually the name of the artist and writer of Inuyasha.**_


End file.
